


Heart Over Mind

by SighingWinter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Alternate Universe - Regency, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Malfoy Family, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Harry is a red head, Jane Austen Characters mention, Mostly Canon Compliant, References to Austen Characters, References to Jane Austen, Wizarding Politics, Wizarding Traditions, Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SighingWinter/pseuds/SighingWinter
Summary: It is universally acknowledged that, regardless of fortune and handsomeness, love makes people contemplate and do things that they would not have otherwise done or thought before. In the eyes of Miss Granger, a most accomplished girl of about one and ten years of age, this quality was noted quite early in her time at the exclusive Hogwarts Girls Seminary and Gentlemen’s College and was quite eager in assuring her parents that she would never be one of those flighty creatures who made such ill decisions. It was a vow quite easily kept, up until the moment she was introduced to Heir Potter, Heir Malfoy, and the youngest of the Messrs. Weasleys.**WARNING: chapter updates will not be in book order- I've tried to write in order, but it's not working.A retelling of the beloved characters of Ms. Rowling’s Harry Potter series in an earlier era. Attempted to be written in the style of favored author Jane Austen with occasional mention of her characters.I do not take ownership of any of the characters written below, save those mentioned in neither series, and all the beloved locations and other mentions are truly the property of my two greatest inspirations, J.K Rowling and Jane Austen.





	1. A Brief History of Heir Potter

The family of Potter, had long been settled in Northamptonshire and had lived in so respectable a manner as to secure the general good opinion of the entire county. Their seat had come into pronounced distinction as one of the founding families to have established Wizarding law, joining the ranks of the Wizard’s Council during ages now little remembered. Among those Great and Noble Houses were ones who even now, yet retain those titles- to name a few, the Blacks, Weasleys, Malfoys, Longbottoms, Prewetts, and Abbotts- and History indicates that there were very likely more of these Families that have since died out.

Of their most well known and intimate acquaintances were Sirius Black, the former Heir to the most esteemed house, Remus Lupin, a young werewolf whose affinities with Earth magics were rumored to be stronger than the average wizard, and Peter Pettigrew, one of the many untalented sons of an unrespectable soldier lost to liquor and a rather tired and overworked mother. The three gentlemen were the particular friends of Lord James Potter, who by varying degrees had become his wife’s friends during their courtship and consequent marriage. Of the former Miss Evans’ particular friends there were none, at least none in the eyes of the public.  
Society has claims upon us all and particularly to those of the genteel class of the wizarding world. Wizards, as you know, being rather like the goblins in this case, have long memories when it comes to slights and betrayals. Certain families have been against each other for so long that such breaches are unlikely to be fixed, save perhaps in the face of terrible events, not unlike the famed Romeo and Juliet, whose story we are all here familiar with.

One such quarrel was with the Malfoys and Potter. It was in the times of great changes, ages lost to our history books, that one committed to retaining the Old Ways while the other changed with the tide, choosing to commit themselves to the New Ways. The present time has termed this as Dark and Light respectively though neither truly defines magic, however these commitments were made in such a way that it resulted in the total dissolution of the previous good relationship. It was commonly thought that neither Houses would ever amicably encounter the other willingly, and indeed this was a very particular universal truth to all those within the Wizarding Community and even to those among the higher class of muggles. To all outward appearances the two Lords fought unceasingly and their ladies just barely deigned to exchange the utmost basic civilities and cold greetings in public. In private however, these same two ladies, having spent a great many years assisting one another in gaining all those finer accomplishments that women are expected to have, that between them had grown a strong attachment, a bond near magical in of itself. To own the truth, the Lord and Lady Malfoy, were by no means unhappy at this widening of their social circle however secretly it had to be maintained, particularly after Lady Malfoy’s lying in, which brought Heir Draco Malfoy into the world.

Having a child now a part of the family softened the Malfoys and made them largely amicable company for those who spent time with the Potters, however it also caused a great deal of fear, for Lord Lucius Malfoy was in the active service of a Dark Lord called Voldemort. This servitude caused some tension between the two Lords until a rather unexpected argument a month before the Malfoy Heir’s arrival into the world. Begun by Sirius Black, a cousin of the Lady Malfoy and longtime friend of Lord Potter, and seconded by Remus Lupin, the argument drew on all the resentment of their past years at Hogwarts and the actions of his cohorts; which had caused young Black, a man of strong and deep feelings, great pain. Amidst this heated argument Lord Malfoy presented, though with no little anger and some fear on his side, his full account of himself and the many problems of his current situation. He had been given no choice in the matter of his servitude for his parents had magically sworn to the Dark Lord that they and all their children would serve him and no child, however much they might dislike the choices of their parents, would doom them to the effects of breaking an Unbreakable Vow. All three of the gathered gentlemen had, for a brief moment, paused upon these truths for none of them could blame a forced contract based on coercion; and not long thereafter- and after a degree of over indulgence in liquor- the four men discarded old ideas in hopes of a greater and brighter future.

Harry James Potter, Heir of the Most Dignified and Ancient House of Potter, was born on July 31st and was welcomed into the world and all its magic with unusually moderate weather and a great many bright days. Though he would not know it for some years to come, his magical abilities displayed themselves quite early and in response to a pale haired boy who had been visiting the ancestral Potter manner that day. The month had brought a great number of magical children into the world and the magical community celebrated. The Ministry predicted a brighter and stronger future, promising that soon the War would end all all would be safe once more.

For nearly a year, such a future did not seem far out of reach, for Harry and Draco grew larger with increasing health and happiness, one that was not long from being destroyed. Sometime in early summer the Potter family were convinced to completely disappear from the Wizarding World and give up all save those more dear to them; hiding within an ancestral home called Godric’s Hollow. Suffice to say that, had they stayed upon grounds of deep seated magic, the family might have lived quite a while longer than they did. For on All Hallows the bodies of James and Lily Potter were discovered dead, their house in ruins, the Dark Lord vanished, and their only child unconscious with a scar of lightning upon his forehead.

Once more did the man who had convinced his parents to flee from their ancient roots cause greater harm to the boy, for against laws and the wills of the deceased, he took ownership of the child and laid him at the tender mercies of those whom all wills demanded Harry never be in the presence of. However, little Harry Potter, Heir to a most Noble and Ancient House, was not left alone for so long that he was materially damaged, for the faint bonds of magic he’d had as an infant ensured that his residence was not long a secret from a little blonde boy who was most determined in finding his friend though it did take a great number of years and an even greater number of tears, for he had inherited all those strong feelings which were common within his Lady mother’s family.

At the rather tender age of six on his first visit to muggle London, Harry had, quite by accident, gotten lost and stumbled into Diagon Alley and at last it seemed that Magic would grant one of her children a reprieve from all the greatly terrible things that had happened to him. For the first people that the young boy ran into were none other than those who had once been so very dear to Lord and Lady Potter. It is not the purpose of this tale to detail the shock at seeing Heir Potter in so terrible a state, with his physical looks so very much like his father save for the wild red hair and bright green eye he'd surely gained from his mother, though suffice to say it was enough that the Lady Narcissa had to be revived from a near fainting with the assistance of her salts and a potion.  
Sweet Harry answered all the questions a worried and frightened child, as one might expect a lost child to be rather frightened indeed by such a different world and the sudden near fainting fit that he’d caused the most beautiful lady he’d ever met, could be expected to answer to strange adults. While he refused to answer a great many others, such as the reasoning behind the ill kept state of his clothes and his being far too skinny that one of his age ought to be, it was enough for the two adults to be quite angry at those who had dared to treat one of their friends’ children so. Harry, already quite sensitive in feeling the emotions of others, nearly ran away at such anger only to held back in shock when their Hier Malfoy scolded them for being so very greatly rude to their guest and ‘could they not see they were making him even more distressed than before?’  
The boy quite promptly turned to his fellow and offered a slight bow, “Draco Malfoy at your service. Don’t worry about my parents- they seem stuffy sometimes but they treat kids nice and always have sweet things hiding in their pockets.”  
Harry giggled hesitantly at the impertinence of such a speech and knew that he had found a great friend.

It was therefore from the tender age of six that Harry had his first ever friend and confidant, whose parents supplied him all the knowledge of who he was and what he could be, with such discreteness that not even the too meticulous eyes of Mrs. Petunia Dursley ever caught them. So, when at the age of one and ten, Harry received his first Hogwarts letter he knew immediately what it was and what it meant. Unfortunately for him, he’d been unable to keep his unfortunately stupid cousin, who had a tendency of idleness and vast disinclination for self improvement, from having a rare moment of insight and delighting in informing his father and mother that “The Freak’s got letter!”

As you are likely familiar with the great influx of letters and the adventures that thereby followed, I shall take the liberty of passing over such moments as would, no doubt, bore you exceedingly, and thereby draw your attention to the day Heir Potter reached Diagon Alley. Gringotts was first and Harry very nearly forgot to say the appropriate greetings, so astonished was he at the physical proof of all he had ever read. The goblins were to all outward appearances, delighted at a young wizard with manners and it was quite easy for Harry to slip away from Hagrid on the excuse that ‘it would be much faster for them to go separately’ and very quickly adding ‘besides it would keep Hagrid from getting too ill’.

The half-giant had smiled at such kindness and lumbered off whilst, Harry eagerly requested a line test in order to access all that he had, which he discovered to be quite vast, and most of which he would not have access to until he was either emancipated or until he came of Age. By this time quite overwhelmed, Harry was happy to settle on permitting the goblins to watch over his and the Potter family vaults and investments until such a time that he might be able to do so himself. The ring of the Heir to the Potter line was given to him and the boy left the bank not only with more money on hand than he’d ever before had, but with a slightly increased confidence, as only knowing that one’s parents cared for their children’s happiness could bring.

Next in his business was the contrivance of a wand upon which was then quickly followed by Madame Malkin's Shop. Hagrid slipped away to attend to ‘Hogwarts business’ and Harry was quite happy to step into the shop on his own and secure himself not only the necessary robes, but additional clothes that were not ages out of fashion and abysmally used. It was during this fitting that the familiar face of one Heir Malfoy entered the shop. Hagrid had grumbled a great many dark things about the family upon glimpsing them among the crowd and the Hogwarts House that they’d primarily belonged to- Slytherin. Harry had chosen to ignore him and offered the other a small smile and a slight bow of the head, which was all he could do under such circumstances as a witch was placing pins along his robes.

The icy blonde hair sneered at the wild red lock and ill-kept appearance, and sneered "red hair, ill fitting hand me down clothes... No need to introduce yourself. You must be a Weasley."

"I'ma what?" Harry demanded, content for a time to play the game of an ignorant orphan boy, who knew nothing of the magical world. 

At his response, the young Malfoy heir turned his head sideways and peered at the boy. "I doubt anyone could be so stupid as to not know their family name, therefore you cannot be a Weasley. Who're you then?"

 

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

“Heir Potter? Well then, I suppose that makes all the difference doesn't it? I'm Heir Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.”  
  


There was a momentary pause as though the pair had forgot beyond the basic civilities of recognizing those around them.

“Are you to getting robes for Hogwarts Men’s College then?”  
  
Harry quite desperately hoped that this was indeed the case, and the tension in his chest relaxed some when the boy sneering responded, “Of course. Hogwarts is the best school in the Kingdom. Surely even you can acknowledge that no tutor is to be got that is superior to those that teach at the school.”

  
Harry nodded his agreement and let the conversation end there. He'd been told once that the Potters and Malfoys had had a rather antagonistic relationship until a few generations ago, and that were they ever to appear in public before Hogwarts it would make no sense for them to be suddenly seen as intimate acquaintances- particularly as he lived with his muggle aunt and uncle. Lord and Lady Malfoy deeply impressed the need for secrecy and Harry, with all the experience of one who trusted few adults, was happy to comply with their choices for the time being. 

Before he left the shop, Harry sketched a slightly more formal bow toward his fellow Heir and then more deeply towards the Lady Malfoy, who was just then walking in. “While I am pleased to see you looking well Lady Malfoy, you must excuse me to finish my Hogwart purchases before my kind escort returns me home.” All this was said with an awkward and very ill practiced manner, but the point was that Harry had made an attempt, however ill delivered, which was more than enough for the Lady Malfoy’s eyes to narrow in hidden humor and delight.  
Narcissa nodded and offered her hand, which Harry obediently, though with increasing awkwardness, took for a moment before dropping it and making his excuses, made his way back out into the bustle of Diagon Alley, flustered by having to exercise the limited scope of his manners. Now that he was dressed comfortably, and Harry paused long enough to thank the goddess that the fashions of the muggle world and those of the magical were so similar, Harry discovered that he blended in quite a bit better and fewer people stared. Feeling rather pleased with his new situation, the Potter Heir made his way to Hagrid, who with a delighted grin, gifted him a beautiful snowy owl, later named Hedwig.

His first trip to out to wizarding society had been a success and though his aunt and uncle were not very pleased that Harry was now dressed as well as their son, they were content to make their displeasure known by locking his things away until the arrival of the carriage, where after one final attempt at forcing Harry to remain, resulting in a rather nasty bruise on his shoulder and the sleeve of his jacket nearly tore off in its entirety, did Mister Dursley throw him and all his things out the door as ungraciously as possible. Harry scowled at the muggle’s unkindness to Hedwig, who’d been locked in her cage and would have been thrown on the ground and quite possibly injured if Harry had not been quick enough to catch the cage while it was mostly upright.  
The coachman said nothing at such a blatant display, and merely loaded Harry’s things as the ten and one year old alighted into the carriage. It would be nearly a week’s journey, but one he very much hoped would be well worth all the discomfort he had ever felt in the previous one and ten years of his life.

While still within the bounds of Surrey the carriage picked up another boy, this one wearing robes which clearly marked him as being from a wizarding family, though not of any great wealth, for when the red headed boy sat across from him it was plain to see that the robes were a few years out of style and more than a little worn.

“Good morning.” Harry offered, “I’m Harry.”  
The red headed boy’s expression, which had been rather dark before, now brightened at such causal address. “I’m Ron- well technically I’m Ronald Weasley, but everyone calls me Ron.”  
“It’s nice to make your acquaintance.”  
“Likewise.”

The two boys, though rather awkward at first, as first meetings almost always are without the assistance of someone to make the introduction, soon grew comfortable in each others company and began talking of all manner of things; their homes, their joint excitement at Hogwarts, and were discussing, with all the seriousness that two children can be expected to muster on such a subject, their prospective Houses and which House would be best of all when they arrived in London.

Just outside Diagon Alley did the carriage pull to a stop and two more boys joined them after a half hour’s rest at the Leaky Cauldron. The first, was a familiar aristocratic boy, with cool features, pale skin, and white blonde hair. The second was a lad who looked positively ill to be stepping into the carriage at all. Though larger than what might have been considered appropriate to the fashions of the Ton, the boy was dark haired, appeared good humored beneath the green veneer, and held a glass cage that contained a toad.

The carriage had continued towards its destination for almost a full ten minutes before Harry caved to the pressure of the the discomfort in the carriage and casually introduced himself and Ron to the others.

“Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. You’ll find Heir Potter that some people are rather worth more to having in your acquaintance than others, I can help you with that.” All this was said with a great sneering civility before the boy held out a hand, grey eyes meeting his own green ones in evident challenge.

“I think I can determine my friends myself thanks. And if you stop being a prat for a moment I could think it possible to include you among that number.”

Draco flushed, ducking his head to hide a very pleased if somewhat bashful smile, before the pair shook hands, formally acknowledging the presence of the other as equals.  
Ron’s face had flushed a rather unbecoming red at the Malfoy Heir’s implication only for his eyes to widen and stare in complete astonishment at the cordial acknowledgment with which those two boys concluded their handshake.

Draco turned and introduced the other boy, who had become quite pale at having several sets of eyes upon him now “This is Heir Longbottom, he prefers to go by Neville though.”  
Harry smile and extended his hand, “Nice to meet Neville. I’m Harry.” The boy offered him a wavering smile and took his hand. “P-pleased to make your acquaintance Hier Potter.”

Over the course of the following six days the boys grew their acquaintance, bonding over Chocolate Frogs, brought and shared by Heir Malfoy, Gobstones and Exploding Snap, taught by Neville, and their mutual excitement at the prospect of Hogwarts Men’s College. Ron was the local expert, having had five older brothers who had attended before him, three of whom were still there, and was quite pleased to be the one applied to for all sorts of information. Each pondered over the secret of being Sorted and exclaimed over the number of possibilities for classes, sharing a mutual disapprobation for their future etiquette lessons.


	2. Book One: Hier Potter's Arrival at Hogwarts Men's College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hier Potter arrives at Hogwarts Men's College, is Sorted, and lays his claim to his new home.

The four young gentlemen arrived at the castle on Mid-Afternoon of the seventh day. Once ushered from the carriage they were sent to a washroom to clean themselves up and make themselves presentable before they were introduced to Heads of Houses. Along their route upstairs, led up a variety of stairs by a grouchy man with a stooped and ill kept figure by the name of Mister Filch, they received a lecture on all the things they were most certainly not, under any circumstances, to do lest they desired to be severely punished. After which speech that man had muttered a list of names of those he’d delightedly caught and taken care of. The boys were quite cowed by such a speech, Neville especially who practically trembled and nearly lost his grip on Trevor’s cage more than once. They were let into a large room and introduced to the notice of the House Heads. Mister Severus Snape, Head of House Slytherin, Madame Minerva McGonagall, Head of House Gryffindor, Mister Flitwick, Head of House Ravenclaw, and Mistress Pomona Sprout of House Hufflepuff. 

Then each boy was taken to a separate room and Harry was prevented from anxiety at being the sole child left to face the adults by being being called right after Longbottom. He offered the Weasley boy a smile and bowed respectably to his future tutors before making his wasa nervously to a room next door. There he sat upon a wooden chair and started in surprise when a too large hat was placed upon his head and nearly knocking his spectacles almost entirely off his face. The hat laughed at his startlement and immediately launched itself into the beginnings of a most difficult decision, until at last it declared it’s decision with the helpful input of the boy upon whom he rested, “Gryffindor!!”

Harry, though disappointed in not being in the same house as Heir Malfoy, was quite happy at this pronouncement and obligingly entered a side chamber that suddenly appeared in the wall to his right. To his delight the young Heir discovered that he was not alone in his new House, for sitting on one of the chairs, looking pale and clutching his glass case was Neville Longbottom. The pair shared equally astounded and relieved grins and began talking about who else they might expect. Ronald Weasley joined them not long after and after a short break they were escorted upstairs to the seventh floor tower by Mistress McGonagall. 

“These are your rooms. The parlor is a shared space for you all to enjoy, here we will permit you to take tea and to have company. Should any ladies be inside this space, the door is to be kept open at all times and your governor to be notified. Now you may select a room and whichever you choose shall be inscribed with your name. Already two other boys are here, so no fussing or fighting- am I clear?”  
The boys chorused a ‘Yes, Madame McGonagall’ before the woman nodded with brisk satisfaction, and before she parted she informed them that their governor was across the hall and would introduce himself the following morning.  
The door closed and the boys scrambled for their rooms. Harry, being a little faster than the rest claimed the window and left Ron and Neville to fight over the remaining two rooms, happily settling into bed. His evening dreams were filled with all the delightful expectations that the coming months and years would hold.


	3. A Brief History of Miss Hermione Granger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the title tells all in addition to Miss. Granger’s first ever journey to Hogwarts, her Sorting, and the very beginning of her life at her new home.

About two and thirty years ago, there lived a family who knew very little beyond their world as tenants and humble tradesmen. A sensible pair they knew nothing of the greater world save in how it affected them, which is to say very little save by the occasional increase of tax. They were uneducated and barely literate, but nonetheless they were wonderful parents who raised their child with all the love and warmth any child could desire. By a stroke of great fortune this son made himself a fortune by way of a risky business venture with an old-school friend. And while those of a higher class might turn their nose up at a tradesman, however rich he may be, the young man was delighted.

This particular old-school friend, a Mister Gardner, guided the young Henry Granger into even greater fortune and business acumen, and upon his marriage to a woman from Derbyshire, he brought him further happiness on introducing him to notice and society of his future wife. It is not the point of this telling to detail all the little troubles the come with any courtship, however suffice to say that the pair fell in love with little difficulty- attracted as they were by mutual enjoyments of reading and debates. Their courtship was well approved, as neither side had any objection to either the man or the lady, they were, in short order, married quite happily not a full two years after their first having been acquainted. They settled happily in town and were content to go about their business and consider their fortunes as they hoped it would not be long before their family of two increased.   
They were a well-suited match, he with open temperament, a small fortune, and an inoffensive outspokenness. His lady balanced this with a quiet character, almost no fortune, and a keen mind that was all too eager to grasp the world. In the two years that followed that beginning of their marriage, Mr. and Mrs. Granger established themselves as respectable and fashionable- if slightly eccentric. They were loved by those who had the honor of claiming their particular acquaintance and well-respected by nearly every tradesmen in the Ton, which was not overly difficult praise to secure as Mr. Granger was respectful in all his dealings and quick to spot potential successes; his lady was equally respectful in her visits, though perhaps more bookish than most ladies found appealing, even to those who themselves were deemed bookish as a result of their knowledge of figures and business movements. Their eccentricities came from a source of confusion from their general acquaintance as they, unlike many of those of their sphere, had no desire to of trying to become part of the landed gentry and all the enjoyments which such a rise in society would avail of them.

Unfortunately, the good fortune of Mr. and Mrs. Granger did not last much past those two years. The latter had her first lying-in only to find that her first child was stillborn. They mourned very deeply, but remained positive. It was not until after two further failures, the first a miscarriage that nearly took the lady’s life and the second, another stillborn, that the pair truly began to suffer and for a time they refused to try for yet another child. Not that there would have been much time for them to do so, for the family's’ fortunes were running out, and that threw an increasingly heavier sorrow upon the shoulders of the two. Mrs. Granger’s parents died not four months after the lady’s miscarriage and Mr. Granger’s family- at this time now consisting only of an aging father and the stray animals he had collected around him (his own sweet mother having died in his childhood)- could no longer sustain the property to which they had been looking after for generations. The gentlemen who owned the land was not unkind, but firm- if they could not manage then another family that could needed to be settled there. The elderly Granger was quite indignant as this, but could not argue the law. He retired to London with his child, but the air, the city, and all the people did not suit the temperament of a man at an advanced age, who had only ever known the quiet living of a country life. He died and with him went the last of the Granger’s near relations.

All the above happened and in such a way as to throw the pair into the greatest depression of spirits, which were not at all supported by not one but two wars- Napoleon’s and the (then unknown to the pair) Dark Lord’s War expanded from the continent to the Kingdom, leading to rather worrisome decrease in their fortunes. They despaired of ever being happy or safe again, however before they were overcome by these great feelings the world shifted once more. Suddenly the magical war was done, though not known to the muggle community, which witness only a lessening of sudden fires, murders, and odd weather. The Dark Lord was dead and the whole of magical England and Wales celebrated her freedom. Hundreds of families, who had feared the worse, these fears having tainted the magics of the earth, began to believe once more. Marriages abounded and the once dark world grew a little lighter with every smile and every child brought into the world. Bolstered by this brightness the Grangers immediately set to fixing their fortunes and businesses and not long after, they were thrilled to learn that a child was to be expected that fall.

This news produced another alternation in the family; the Grangers- having now secured to themselves a remarkably large fortune- chose to return to the country, making Yorkshire their choice of county. And it was there, on a calm autumn day that Hermione Jean Granger was welcomed into the world. Isolated as she was by country living, though her father was often in town for business, the young girl grew up with the children of the town called Bridgton, with little to distinguish her in those early years from her playmates save an older French nurse who vigilantly cared for the little child when her parents were otherwise occupied. A place of little consequence save to those fortunate enough to live there, Bridgton was a place of fields and fine timber, with plenty of animals and a reasonably sized creek where one might be fortunate to catch the occasional fish. However, as the young Miss Granger grew in age, it became rather obvious that she was going to inherit a great deal more than just money from both her parents. At the age of four she was proficiently reading and managing to scrawl large letters and by no later than the age of seven was she not only an adept reader and writer, but also completely fluent in French. By age eleven she had read every book that their family library afforded three times over, had gained passable proficiency in German, and had lost nearly all of those once great playmates, for none of them could stand strong in the face of those whom she encountered and befriended in the various worlds presented by books.

The world changed for this young girl when an express bearing a letter from the eminent seminary school called Hogwarts. It was a private institution where students were admitted by an invitation only. Over the many years since its establishment many had tried to influence, bribe, coerce, or even force the institution into accepting their sons and daughters only to be repelled at every turn. It will be read without any great surprise by the reader that Mr. and Mrs. Granger were by turns astounded and excited for this new source of unexpected felicity. The reason for this shall be explained forthwith.

A compound made of a seminary and college, Hogwarts was the sole institution where young men and women were educated together, and- rather more importantly- it was rather well known that those who graduated from Hogwarts were well equipped to become the most eminent leaders of society. The most recent of these famous graduates had been a Miss. Elizabeth Bennet. She had graduated from the school three years ago and had become a star of London not long after her marriage to Mr. Darcy- a man of great fortune and also graduate of the Hogwarts College for Gentlemen.

It is without much surprise therefore that in late August, Hermione Granger alighted herself in a Hogwarts carriage, with a trunk full of new dresses and books, her thoughts filled with anxious delight. The journey would last a full week, as she was not the only student to be picked up. A few days in the carriage to herself and Hermione was quite ready to have a companion to share in the joys of travelling. A pair of twins, who declared themselves to be Padma and Parvati Patil, were the first passengers to be picked up. They were sweet tempered with lively dispositions that easily overwhelmed the quiet temperament of their companion. The last to join them was a girl by the name of Lavender Brown. She was less sweet tempered, but already quite handsome which made it easy to overlook the defects of her character. It seemed to Hermione that she was once again to be left out, for her occasional exclamation of joy over new landscapes were ignored in favor of talk about the latest fashion trends, London news, and conjecturing who else would be a part of their class. As the girls ignored her, Hermione, to hide the injury to her tender feelings, chose to occupy herself with the only book that could be procured on Hogwarts Girls Seminary and Gentlemen’s College, titled Hogwarts, A History.

She had been prevented from exploring its depths in the last few weeks as her parents had deemed it necessary to journey to London to get her new dresses. Hermione had stubbornly refused to follow the day’s latest fashion, preferring her simple country gowns to the complex, intricate layers and decorations of the gowns popular in London. Her parents had managed to pressure her into getting one nicer gown, though still comparatively simple. And then had come the crash courses in high society rules, including the bare basics of dancing, etiquette, sewing, and even eating. Hermione had obediently learned, anxious to not disgrace her parents and very desperately wanting to make friends. But now she had plenty of time ahead of her and she was honestly curious about how the campuses managed to appropriately run the various courses and ensure the continued good behavior of the students. One chapter was of particular interest to the young girl, it read as follows:

_Of the Rules and Regulations to Guide a Student’s Manner and Behavior_

_This author is greatly aware, that to many a parent, there are a great many concerns in sending off their sons and daughters to a school that permits the interaction of two sexes. It is a parent’s worst fear that a son might be taken in or a daughter, and thereby her entire family, disgraced. However fear not for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, commonly known as Girl’s Seminary and Men’s College, has a great any rules to ensure they safety and good behavior of its students. All persons who step foot onto campus, regardless of rank and be they student, professor, or staff, has agreed- upon accepting entry onto Hogwarts grounds- that they will follow those rules and regulations that governs the highest of society. To ensure that this high regulation is reached and all interactions remain appropriate, all students of Hogwarts Seminary and Men’s College will be required to remain in their etiquette course, which shall provide them all guidance that will ensure their appropriate interactions with all, be they friend, acquaintance, suitor, wealthy, or destitute. Additionally, each dorm room will maintain a governor or governess (suited to appropriate genders). Each of these are specially trained not only in offering tailored guidance to a student’s needs, but also to their protection. Disobeying one’s governor(ness) will be punished as the Head of House demands._

_First years shall be limited to interacting with only those of respective gender and dormitory for the first two months, after which they shall be permitted- pending the approval of the Head of House- to be introduced into the greater society of their House and the others of their year._

_Second years are to be limited to their years mates, and should they do desire, the company the of lower years upon their introduction into greater House society. They will be given great hours for the self improvement of their education by a half hours extended curfew._

_Once Third year is reached the students will be introduced to the full society of Hogwarts by means of a ball held on the Samhain, once again participation is determined at the Head of House’s discretion. It is expected that by this time, the students, have mastered all basic forms of societal interactions and may be brought into company, though it will be impressed upon the young ladies that this is not a formal introduction to full wizarding society and they are expected to behave as such. Age and House limits to interactions will be removed after the ball, though watched carefully. Should a student prove themselves irresponsible their limits to society will be returned without hesitation. Additionally, the students will be permitted to occasionally partake in the enjoyment of Hogsmeade ( see Chapter 2 for further information) with the accompaniment of an escort of family or the house-elf provided to them at the start of term._

_Upon entering Fourth year and beyond, the limits of society and increase in hours before curfew will be reduced, once again at the discretion of the Governor(ness) and the Head of House._

_It is recognized that upon Sixth year, many students may be engaged and suitable accommodations will be made to those formally recognized by Hogwarts and the student’s family as a suitor. (Review Chapter 8 for greater detail on Courting at Hogwarts) Any unsanctioned meetings are not to be tolerated and will be dealt with great severity._

_All Seventh years, for those that choose to return, will have a formal introductory ball held at Yule, whereupon they will announced as having obtained all the necessary knowledge to make them suitable to be in full company of all levels of Wizarding Society. They will be expected thereafter to complete their education or enter into society and never again return to Hogwarts. It now behooves the author to mention and remind the readers, that the character of a student is developed long before they enter the esteemed halls of Hogwarts. Should a student arrive at Hogwarts with a good temperament and character, that they should not have any great deal of trouble in navigating the rules that govern the Hogwarts style of living._

It took some of effort for the young girl to retain a calm expression in the form of the author’s assessment and presentation of his thoughts, however grudgingly she would later admit him to have been right. The carriage’s arrival to Hogwarts was enough for the four girls to be joined briefly together in their admiration and astonishment. And all four expressed similar thoughts to how seeing the grand castle was as magical as receiving their letters of invitation.


	4. Book One: Miss. Granger's Arrival at Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the title once more says it all.  
> Miss. Granger arrives at Hogwarts Seminary for the first time and begins her new life full of magic and the struggles of making friends.

The castle was large, well maintained, and evidently quite spacious, separated into two by a wide and long courtyard, which had been developed into a garden that was filled with convoluted pathways for beneficial exercise of walking. The main castle gate, only ever to be used upon entering as a first year and then leaving as a graduate, was large and opened up to a grand entry way that was lit by warm fires and several large candelabras. A matronly woman, introducing herself as Madam Pomfrey bustled forward with a great deal of business and set about the task of tell the girls what was to occur next. 

“Now I will take you four to give your formal introduction to each of the Heads of Houses. Once that is completed you will Sorted into your respective Houses, which are to be your homes for the years you remain at Hogwarts Girl’s Seminary. As first years you are welcome to wander about the Seminary as your please during the full daylight hours. Now then what else is there….” The woman tapped her finger to her chin muttering lowly before brightening, “Oh! Yes! No gentlemen are permitted within ten feet of the Seminary Wards so your safety is quite assured. Your curfew is a half hour after dinner, no excuses. And of course you are expected to dress in the style of the Hogwarts gowns.”  
Had they breath to groan, the three girls accompanying Miss Granger might have done so, with great protests, however as the Matron of Healing had said all the above whilst climbing a great number of stairs, none of them had much breath to gasp out faint ‘yes ma'am’. Hermione was in a little better condition than the other girls, though not by much, and by the time they had arrived at the correct room her cheeks were bright by the exercise and she was very gasping herself.  
One by one the girls marched in and the Madam made their introductions. Hermione, the second of the girls as they had gone by order of last name, curtsied as properly as she could with each person introduced, though her ankles wobbled slightly. The Head of Slytherin House, was a gentleman by the name of Mister Snape. He was tall and dressed in all black robes, with pale skin and looked at her with such a disapproving expression that the girl nearly trembled. Next to be announced was the Head of Ravenclaw House, a Mister Flitwick. He was so opposite the man sitting next to him that Hermione was quite astonished and very nearly starred, for he was a small creature, with warm expression that announced an easy temperament to contrast his long nose and pointy features, which were yet further softened by his having a great deal of white hair. Next was a lady who was introduced at Mistress Pomona Sprout. She was a large stout and large figure, wearing a set of green and brown robes that seemed stained with dirt at the hems, and vines were entwined in her hair, whose styling was not in the least bit fashionable. In spite of these defects however, she possessed about her a remarkable warmth and kindness, portrayed by an open expression and warm hazel eyes. The last to be introduced was Madame McGonagall, who was as opposite to her female counterpart as the two gentlemen had been. The Head of House Gryffindor was tall and stately, with a severe expression that enhanced her rather noble features and made them all that much more intimidating. Tall and thin, she was prevented from being a more frightening figure than Mister Snape, by the unusual expression of her dark eyes. She reminded the country girl of a cat that she’d used to play with as a child, calm and too grumpy to get messy, but never too high and mighty for an occasional treat and complement. Not that Hermione would dare to say so to the Madame’s face. 

She was led off to another room and told to sit upon a rickety stool before a strange hat placed upon her head that was only prevented from covering her nose by her bushy hair, whose pins had, some time during the long journey, escaped as they were prone to doing so. She started for a moment as the hat began to speak to her, but carefully listened to what the odd thing had to say. 

“Odd you think me, hmmm?”  
“...A little, but then a great many things are odd since I only discovered I was a witch not more than six month ago.”  
“An honest one you are hmmm? Perhaps Huffle- no- that would not suit you at all now would it. There’s far too much in this head of yours to be at home with the badgers. The ravens would be delighted. There you would expand your mind and talents, though the bravery I see would very much be stifled. Hmm. A home in the lion's den would certainly do you good, though perhaps that is not where you would best shine….”

The hat was rather inclined to hem and haw for quite awhile before, at last, it seemed it could not decide and asked for her choice. And in the end the hat announced happily, “Gryffindor!!”

The hat was removed and Hermione escorted to a small round round that was decorated in warm reds and golds, with two large tapestries of lions facing one another on either side of a crackling fire. Seated in a comfortable chair and clearly waiting for someone was Lavender Brown, who offered a nod in her direction before going back to playing idly with her bracelets. Determining that the other girl was not well disposed for conversation Hermione chose to examine the room about her, taking in all the new sights. A the subject of the various scenes and portraits hanging about the room moved, the room was neither too hot nor too cool, the carpet still resplendent in bright colors as though it had just come from being dyed, the two great tapestries, and even more delightfully, the books that occupied a small shelf near a window that showed a prospect of parts of the grounds and the great lake. 

No long after the two were made three by the arrival of Padma, who though teary eyed at being separated from her twin, brightened upon seeing Lavender in the room with her also. The two exchanged low voiced observations until Madame McGonagall arrived and escorted them to their dorm, which was a delightful parlor that had four doors in each corner of the room.  
“Once you select a door your name will appear on the plate. That room is to be yours as long as you attend this school. You will also be assigned a house-elf, who will ensure you are properly attired and will serve you alone until you leave Hogwarts. The parlor is yours to decorate as you choose, however be mindful that this is where you will all receive guests, callers, or visitors. Therefore you will all choose together or I will choose for you.”  
A stern glance was given to each of the girl who nodded obediently, and Hermione inwardly sighed in relief that she was not have to fight for equal expression when it came to decorating the room.  
Madame McGonagall nodded sharply, “Dinner will be served in your rooms tonight as I expect you are all tired. From tomorrow on it will be in the supper hall and promptly served at 7 o’clock and will continue til 8. After which time you shall have a half hour to spend as you choose before I will expect you to be back in your dorm. Am I clear?”  
The girl nodded once again.  
“Good. Are there any questions?”

Hermione raised her hand and once given permission asked, “Please Madame. I read that we are to have a governess. Would you be able to give us the name of the lady to whom will be superintending us?”

The green robed witch smiled, “That would be me Miss Granger.” And without so much as a look back she exited thir dorm, closing the door firmly behind her.  
Padma and Lavender waste little time in claiming the two door to the right side of the parlor, leaving Hermione with have her pick from the other two. After a moment she chose the furthest one from the door which ended up having a large window seat that overlooked the gardens of the courtyard. There was a large and very comfortable bed, with thick red curtains that she could draw should she wish, and the floor, though stone was surprisingly warm. A spell of some sort, the girl thought to herself and she wandered over to the door opposite her bed. It led to a small chamber which held everything for her needs. A bath, a small wash basin, and a discrete chamberpot that was hidden by a lovely painted screen. It would be no hardship living here, of that the young Granger was certain. Upon returning to her room the girl found her trunks to have been brought up and she was happy to clean off the dirt of the journey and was soon peacefully resting amidst the many warm covers of her large bed. 

This blessed peace was not to last. Hermione’s house-elf was nowhere to be seen the following morning and Hermione dressed herself as well as she could, pinning her hair up in a style that she was very fond of in the country. It took longer than expected and she nearly missed breakfast altogether. Lavender and Padma removed themselves from the table as soon as she sat down and Hermione was left to eat alone. 

That Miss Granger delighted in all her courses was evident enough. She was the first to raise her hand, the first to try a new spell, and worst of all the first to begin her assignments. Such a disposition delighted the teachers, but was sneered at by the other first year girls of the various Houses. And it not a full week before she was obviously unwelcome to society to those who claimed to be her peers. Her work, which had once been a vast enjoyment was transformed to refuge as her school mates had singled her out as the odd one- and by way of mean arts and cruel words not wholly to be described here, but are by no means beyond the power of young girls- and thereby limited her from enjoying any sort of society and actively encouraging her against joining any of theirs. Ignoring the slight pain this caused her, Miss. Granger dove into securing that vast array of accomplishments that she’d travelled so very far to acquire. Friends or no friends, nothing would stop her from making her parents proud.


	5. Book One: Hiers Potter and Malfoy encounter Trollific Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is an adventure concerning a Troll, a new Trio is born, and a man discovers something every reader has wished he'd discovered and acknowledged in the actual series.

 

In the few days between their initial meetings with Miss Granger, the Heirs Malfoy and Potter and the youngest Mr. Weasley were all equally unimpressed. She was, and it seemed that this was an agreement to be found everywhere, an uncommonly knowledgeable girl who was too bookish for her own good and could not socialize appropriately for all the world. To crown the whole of it she held a country town indifference to proper decorum which many of the other girls in her year found intolerable, as they’d been informed by their gossiping friends.

But it was Harry, with his keen green eyes, that she was missing as panic swept through the Great Hall. Ron, having learnt the self sufficiencies that only the younger sibling of many siblings could understand, ignored his friend and followed the rest of their House mates to the tower. 

Something about his manner must have alarmed Draco for he allowed himself to be pushed to the rear of his Housemates and then towards their outskirts, determined to get to his friend. 

“Miss Granger’s missing!”

“Whatever’s gotten into your mind to think that that’s got to do with us?! Warn the teachers and let’s go!”

 

As Hier Potter had already learnt, Harry only heard the first half of what he’d said, and with a determined look waded into the crowd, obviously not in search of his House. 

 

“Wait til my father hears about this...or worse mum….” Heir Malfoy groaned before following after his lion friend, silently vowing to himself that he’d teach the fellow boy to have some degree of self preservation before the year was out.

 

An angry troll, about ready to kill and terribly frightened Miss Granger was most certainly not what either of the two young gentlemen had expected to encounter. But encountered it they had, and with an odd level of immediate understanding in the midst of danger the three worked together to save each other. Harry by keeping the troll’s all too short attention span on him via flicking items at the towering monster, Draco by tering it’s club away with an extremely well done levitation charm, and Hermione by calling out weak spots even as she encouraged them to get out of the enclosed space of the girls  bathrooms. 

It was to such a scene that Madam McGonagall and Professors Snape and Flitwick ran in on, having heard a rather angry troll’s yell a few hallways down. And for a short moment the adult nearly forgot all else save for their astonishment at the sight of three first years, of different Houses and schools even, working together! However when a troll’s fist came far too close to his godson Snape snapped out of his astonishment and launched himself forwards, leading the other teachers onwards. 

However, they shortly found that all three students had come up with a plan, and while thankful, would have not needed their assistance at all, for after a handful of the adult’s hexes, a trio of voices cried out, “Wingardium Leviosa!” and the troll’s club, a large statue, and even larger display were hovered over the troll’s head and then released, knocking the mighty creature to the ground. 

The three teachers and three students gaped, quite stupidly at the unconscious creature for nearly a full minute, filled with wonder at their own actions. Such peace was not to last for it did not take long for McGonagall to focus her attention on two of her most wayward students and begin demanding an explanation for the whole affair. 

 

It was then that everyone discovered something about the other. 

 

The two Heirs, that the young Granger girl was not above sacrificing her honor by lying in order to protect them, and the young girl that the two boys who would soon become very intimate acquaintances for hers, were equally determined to have their share in any misfortune that Miss Granger had called towards herself. 

Professor Flitwick, after long trying to understand why the girl was not in his own house of Ravenclaw then understood that her vivacity was far beyond what a vast majority of his Ravens had, save perhaps in their desire to gain knowledge. 

Madame McGonagall determined that these three would likely become almost as bad as the Weasley Twins or James Potter’s group, if not eve worse, and only hoped that her health and strong constitution would hold out the next 6 years. 

And perhaps most importantly of all, Professor Snape was forcefully impressed that though Hier Potter had the appearance of his face in all aspect save his hair, his character was far closer to that of his once dearest companion, Lilly Evans. 

 

And as a great deal of you already know- this is where the real story begins. 


	6. Book Five: Facing the Aftermath of the Department of Mysteries

It was without any great surprise that when she woke, it was to the familiar ceiling of the Hogwarts Seminary Medical Ward. Nor was slipping out of said ward any great challenge, as the Matron was preoccupied with the rest of the students that had returned from the Department of Mysteries. 

It was the rather delicate state of her nerves that led Miss Granger to silently clean and repair the school gown she’d worn yesterday, before slipping out of the Medical Ward and the castle to take solitary refuge in the complex castle gardens. Early morning mist was curling off the Lake in lazy waves, giving the early morning air a soft solemnity not often seen. 

The silence was as treasured by the young Granger, though its beauty she easily ignored, her quite mind slowly beginning to allow thought to come and ruin this small refuge of peace. It was as she passed the bench, where not three days before she’d been happily conversing with Ginny about summer plans that began the true onslaught of her normally rapid mind.  
In a moment she was back in the air, riding a beast invisible to her towards the Ministry, then travelling through eerily dark and silent halls that ought to have had at least some people inside them, and then she was in the glimmering Hall of Prophecies. The early morning shadows, brought to her vivid mind the too elegant robes of the Death Eaters and their silver masks and this in turn led her memories towards one Rudolphus Lestrange and the terrible glimmer within his gaze as they dueled. 

A fierce shudder slid through her body, arms wrapping around herself in a vain attempt of supplying much needed comfort. For how long she wandered, lost in tumulus thoughts and memories she knew not. Indeed she was so lost to all that not even the stern voice of Madam McGonagall reached her until the elder witch reached out and touched her.  
Her throat closed, stopping all breath as she spun around and raised her wand, turning her body to the side to reduce the availability of potential targets, just as Draco had taught her. Her heart raced fiercely and were it not for the tightness of her throat she would have thrown up an immediate Shield Charm. 

A moment, and a long moment at that, stretched between the two women, as one stared at the other. The elder with compassionate concern mixed with a great deal of shock, whilst the younger stared with ever mounting horror as her own actions. But in spite of her demands, her body refused to relax, to slip out of such an unladylike pose and curtsy as her breeding demanded. Her ivy wine remained unwaveringly pointed at her companion and her body moved only enough to adjust to the elder woman’s positioning. How long they would have remained thus is up to the great of minds, and surely they would have remained there long had it not been for the wisdom of one who had already been through one war.  
Slow and full of elegant grace, Madame McGonagall stepped back, first one step and then another until she was well beyond arms reach. And with all the great dignity and calmness that only one of her unique talents could do, did the one thing no wizard would have dared to do. She dropped her wand. 

There was something so terribly final about this last movement that caused already trembling knees to give way and brought young Miss Granger to the ground, shaking and weeping without control. She was not upon the ground long, before she was surrounded by a warm embrace and the familiar scent of highland lavender. Madam McGonagall offered understand and silent comfort, as only a woman who’d lived through heartbreak and war could. She did not urge the girl to calm herself nor did she mention that things would be quite alright, only a calm and steady comfort. 

When at last Miss Granger found that her tears would come no more, her head determinedly began to ache and her body quiet readily informed her that those great heaving sobs she’d been having were far too great for a girl recently Cruico-ed. With reluctance she pulled away from her long time governess and Head of House, and attempted to clean her face as best she could with the sleeve of her already ruined gown, before softly murmuring an apology for her behavior. 

“Now my dear, that is quite enough of that, so do not trouble yourself further about it. As much as I approve of you taking the air, it’s time to get you back to the Medical Ward. Matron Pomfrey will give you some Dreamless Sleep and Pain Relieving potions. And I absolutely insist that you remain there until properly cleared- am I understood?”

Hermione acknowledged her acquiesce to this scheme and leaning heavily on the arm of her governess, recalled nothing of the journey back into the castle and the Ward, nor of the gentle scolding from the Matron, or the potions that she drank. She only knew that Milly, dear, sweet, tiny Milly helped her out of her gown and into a clean nightdress and patted her comfortable on the hand until she gave way to the solitude of rest.


	7. The Author's Address

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief explanations of the author's thoughts and answers any and all questions posted in the comments.

Hello.  
I'm Winterkirk and here to answer any and all questions about the seeming oddness of this fic, the character developments, and any other questions you readers might wish to ask. 

1\. Oh gods another re-telling, why?  
Okay- yes this is a bit of a retelling, but primarily in the point of view of Hermione Granger. I grew up with the series and waiting for book after book to be published. I grew up with Hermione but because it was the story of Harry, a lot of Hermione's character development gets a little lost. For example- her interactions with her roommates, her understanding of the magical world, and her mental and emotional development. I wanted to explore this growth of a strong female character, hence this fic. 

2\. Harry is a Red-Head?  
Yup! Why? Cause Lily had red hair and because this Harry, while somewhat similar to the canon Potter, is slightly different and also cause I saw an awesome Tumblr post and art about him being one and loved it right from the moment I saw it. 

3\. Can you write in book order?  
I tried, but I couldn't do it. So I shan't attempt to fight wherever my writing demands my attention. I shall, however, do my best to make it as easy to understand as possible. 

4\. Why Austen?  
She has a remarkable style and I simply love her style and characters. As the the period, I wanted to alter a few things about the Canon so that this story could have a life of it's own and more capably explore the specific areas of the Wizarding World that were hardly ever touched on. 

5\. About the Regency Era?  
Spanning from roughly 1795 to 1837, the Regency era is characterized by distinctive trends in British architecture, literature, fashions, politics, and culture. The Regency era ended in 1837 when Queen Victoria succeeded to the throne. It's a time period of the Napoleonic Wars, a world on the cusp of the industrial evolution, full of particular mannerisms and expectations about life and family circles, and a period that I am admittedly fascinated with. Though, I will also admit that the particular dressing styles of the men and women pictured in the Harry Potter films and the usage of parchment and quills did inspire that particular choice of period. Otherwise I might have attempted to place the story during the Renaissance.


End file.
